wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spero
canon: | :female: | :spero: | :nightwing: | :student:: : d e s c r i p t i o n : I believe all things are created beautiful, you just need a different point to see it from.''At first glance, Spero's a typical NightWing. Darker scale and eye colors. Her scales, upon closer inspection, are an interesting dark indigo, intriguing and looking as if they were the coat over a rich blue or purple. Her eyes are the rich blue that might be under her scales. A sparkling, excited look in them. Her underbelly is a darker, lavender-blue. As if you mixed lavender and sea blue together, dark and light. The membranes of her wings are a strange, darker lavender-periwinkle. Her horns and spine are a darker, ocean blue. Always, always, ALWAYS there is a thicker flower crown around her head. It’s usually pinks and oranges and whites and reds, a stark contrast against her dark scales. It’s a fresh, pretty bouquet on her head thanks always there. She also has earrings, pretty silver circles. Her left is a filled-in silver circle, whereas the right is an empty circle, almost like a silver band. Her earrings are supposed to represent the fazes of the moon, the right the new moon, and left the full moon. Her build is slender. Average in height, but rather slender and agile. She was raised with RainWings, so she’s grown up a lot like them in terms of build from years of playing with them, so she’s practically been grown to fit in with them. ': p e r s o n a l i t y :' ''perhaps if smiles replaced glares, the world would be happier.''Spero is different. She has embraced life with RainWings and grown like them. Fun. Bubbly. Adaptable. She prides herself an optimist. ”Cheerful” would probably be the word most use to describe her. She’s always very happy and ready with a smile for the world, no matter what she’s dealing with inside. Young and naive, she still believes in everyone's innocence and refuses to think badly. Optimistic and bubbly. Still untainted by the horrors of the world, she hopes for a better day and does her best to improve it. She sees the best in everyone. Always with her head in the clouds and her snout in a book, she's a dreamer. A dreamer of peace, a dreamer of love, a romantic. She still believes in the better world that this universe could become. She has lots of hidden emotions. She’s often quite conflicted and worried about life inside, and gets down on herself. This side is usually hidden, and she tries to cover it. Spero gets tired and stressed sometimes. She starts to panic and fret about everything and becomes extremely insecure. She can‘t handle critique at that time and freaks out about everything. : b a c k s t o r y : ''i prefer to look forward to what could happen instead of what has happened : a b i l i t i e s : everyone always asks me if the glass is half empty or half full. I just smile and tell them that it's still water, either way, so we should just drink it and get on with our lives. : t r i v i a : ✺ Spero is left handed ✺ Her moral alignment is Neutral Good ✺ Loves mint and mint flavored things ✺ Can’t handle angry people ✺ Prefers the cold over the heat : g a l l e r y : Speroacss.png|By AvalonCat!!|link=User:AvalonCat Speroref.png|By Heron!!|link=User:Heron the Mudwing 64F371DD-036F-40ED-BE0D-C9FE23003C0A.jpeg I Love this so much .jpeg|By Pearl!!!|link=User:Pearl336 Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas